¡Devuélvame esa fresa!
by stellarlies
Summary: Bills le ha vuelto a robar una fresa a Wiss y eso, eso es imperdonable. Bills/Wiss.


Mi nuevo otp. Les diré, amo Dragon Ball Super, y creo que es solamente porque puedo ver más de mi amado Wiss, es que en serio, ese adorable super increíble guerrero (más fuerte de todos) que de paso es gay derrite mi corazón. My gay god sensei. _Ay_. Aunque en realidad no usan sensei sino una palabra que yo escucho "shicho" pero no tengo idea del romanji. Y nada, Bills también me encanta. Y ambos son muy gays juntos y son prácticamente canon y quería escribir de ellos. Disfruten esta cosa que yo oso llamar fic. Gracias de antemano por leer.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada mío. Si fuera mío, coño, no estuviera aquí sino nadando en dinero, ¿saben la cantidad de dinero que debe tener Toriyama?

* * *

-.-

̶ ¡Señor Bills! ̶ gritó Wiss, molesto, mientras recorría todo el pequeño planeta en búsqueda del dios, ya que necesitaba reclamarle de algo muy importante. Se sentía personalmente ofendido por su manera de actuar. Wiss podía soportar muchas cosas, pero eso, eso era imperdonable.

Finalmente lo encontró en su sala de descanso, estirando las piernas, cosa rara para alguien tan flojo como él. Aunque ya había dormido unos cuantos meses.

̶ ¿Me puede explicar por qué se ha comido la última fresa, la cual me pertenecía a mí, _otra vez_?

 _Esto no es posible_ , pensó Wiss. Ya era la segunda vez que eso sucedía, el señor Bills no podía ser tan desconsiderado. Desde que volvieron de la Tierra era más codicioso con la comida terrestre. Cada regalo que la señora Bulma ofrecía ¡zas! Bills terminaba comiéndoselo todo, o dejándole solo las migajas. ¡Él era el que tenía que viajar una hora para traer esos dulces al planeta! _No, no, no, no puede ser_. El señor Bills debía parar de hacer eso o sencillamente dejaría de traer dulces para el planeta y se los comería en la Tierra, como antes.

̶ Cállate Wiss. Yo hago lo que me plazca. Recuerda que yo soy un dios ̶.Bills se subió al sillón y empezó a dar vueltas, acomodándose tal cual gato, ignorando a su sirviente.

Wiss tuvo que suspirar. Ese jueguito de que Bills era _tan_ poderoso, de que Bills era más fuerte que él se iba volviendo insoportable, más si no tenían público. Podía entender que quisiera lucir como el dios omnipotente que todo lo dominaba en frente de los terrícolas o de los saiyayins o de cualquier raza del universo, es más, lo alentaba; pero no mientras estuvieran a solas, _allí_ no era divertido. Ni pensaba aceptarlo tan grácilmente, no si estaba en su poder de evitarlo. Aunque eso vendría después, _primero la fresa_. Lo más importante. Así que reunió paciencia y exclamó:

̶ ¡No señor Bills! Usted sabe muy bien que a mí también me gustan las fresas. No le digo que las compartamos equitativamente, al parecer su egoísmo llega mucho más allá, pero podría aunque sea dejarme una, que no pude comer ninguna.

̶ Aquí la tienes Wiss. ̶ dijo, mientras le daba vueltas a una fresa en su mano ̶. Deja de lloriquear. Puedes agarrarla si quieres.

Wiss se contuvo de rodar los ojos, y frunció el ceño. Cuando se acercó a su amo con la mano estirada, Bills rápidamente se metió la fresa en la boca y sonrió maliciosamente.

̶ Oh, disculpa ̶. Luego procedió a lamerse los dedos.

Wiss se hartó. Se acercó hacia el dios prontamente, colocando sus brazos a cada lado del dios, acorralándolo contra el mueble. Bills soltó un chillido agudo, no se esperaba que Wiss lo atacara solo por una fresa. Él era una persona tranquila, que generalmente le cumplía todos sus caprichos sin chistar. Esto era una de las cosas por las cuales le gustaba tanto.

̶ De acuerdo. Gracias por la fresa, señor Bills.

Bills abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Tenía los labios de Wiss sobre él, moviéndose. _Cálidos. Suaves_. Trató de separarse (más que nada por la impresión) pero Wiss lo sujetó de los hombros. No lo estaba sujetando con fuerza, no en realidad, y si Bills hubiera querido liberarse hubiera podido hacerlo. Pero no lo quería. Relajó sus hombros, inclinó su cuello, cerró los ojos y devolvió el beso. Trató de dominar el beso por unos breves momentos, como un chiquillo consentido que no quiere admitir la derrota, pero la boca de Wiss era insistente y sus manos sabían _justo en que parte_ de sus orejas acariciarle y Bills solo se derritió en sus brazos.

Wiss profundizo el contacto. Utilizó la lengua para saborear los labios de su amo. _Oh_ , _delicioso_. Quería seguir besándole, más y más, y quería que Bills siguiera ronroneando de esa manera y sujetando su cabello de esa manera. Pero el beso tenía una razón de ser. Así que utilizó la lengua, no para juguetear con sus labios (aunque era tentador) sino con el firme propósito de abrir su boca. Un hilo de saliva corrió por la barbilla de Bills en ese momento, y sus párpados revolotearon del placer.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue Wiss alejando su boca de la suya. Después de eso, cómo su boca ya no contenía la fresa, ésta estaba en la de su maestro.

̶ ¡Wiss!

̶ ¡Lo siento, amo! Ahhh, ¡pero la fresa está deliciosa! ¡Deliciosa! ̶ gimió Wiss mientras sujetaba sus mejillas y se balanceaba.

-… ¡Eres un idiota, Wiss!

Bills se sentía decepcionado. Soltó su agarre, se limpió la barbilla con la parte de atrás de la mano, y se dirigió a otra parte, lejos del ser que lo había engañado para quedarse con la fresa. _Era una estúpida fresa, podría haber llamado a esa terrícola chillona para que le diera otra..._

Cuando terminó de masticar, Wiss sonrió, colocando su mano en su mejilla, para reír divertido. Su _dedicado_ alumno le había devuelto el beso. Por un momento pensó que lo iba a rechazar. ¡Incluso se molestó cuando se dio cuenta que era una treta!

 _Cuan lindo podía ser el amo Bills._

Lamiéndose los labios, Wiss pensó que ese dulce no se comparaba con el sabor de la boca del señor Bills. Un amante de los dulces como lo era él, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de seguir degustando tal manjar.

Esperaba al señor Bills se le pasara la molestia pronto. Después de todo, no le gustaría tener que usar de nuevo la excusa de la fresa, quisiera por fin darle un beso como se debe. Como el que deseaba darle desde hace milenios.

-.-


End file.
